Bakugan Interspace
Bakugan Interspace is a virtual simulated dimension that Marucho designed to give the Brawlers the ability to practice brawling instead of waiting for the Vexos. The "players" actually get transported onto cyberspace to brawl. It's been used four times by the Brawlers to practice their brawling skills against the Vexos. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 37, it first appeared and Ace fought Julie and Billy and Ace won. In episode 43, four Bakugan called Aranaut, Hawktor, Akwimos and Coredem, appeared due to some Phantom Data. Also in episode 43, it was shown to be able to create Avatars and possibly virtual Bakugan, though the latter is never shown. In episode 45, Dan and Keith had a battle there in order to test Helix Dragonoid's abilities and create a Bakugan Battle Gear for him. In the Baku-Con New York live coverage it shows a preview of Gundalian Invaders and it shows Dan throwing Helix Dragonoid and a Battle Gear into the field in Bakugan Interspace. It was used by Mylene and Keith in episode 48 "Mylene's Meltdown". Keith and Mira successfully defeated Mylene and Shadow. After that, Mylene attempted to send Keith and Mira to another dimension using a Death Bomb, but it ended up adversely interacting with the programming of Bakugan Interspace instead, thus destroying it, and sending Shadow Prove and Mylene to a different dimension. In episode 52, Marucho was able to repair it along with the mysterious Bakugan, just in time for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Shun and Marucho were able to claim the Bakugan for their own. However Ren appears, apparently wanting to help with Interspace's final development, claiming that they needed his help due to the lack of avalible Bakugan, he gives Marucho a more complete copy of the Phantom Data, which allowed Marucho to create the desprately needed Synthetic Bakugan and finaly make Bakugan Interspace available to everyone. Bakugan Interspace is a place that kids from around the world can battle. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the third season, Bakugan Interspace has been highly upgraded and has finally been released to the entire world. It is a free worldwide service run by Marucho who is spokesperson and CEO, and Ren, who is is the data manager. In this season Interspace is a major component. The new battle system revolves around interspace and is quite similar to that of New Vestroia's, however Gauntlets have been replaced by BakuMeters and the "field open" has made its return. Interspace now uses many large domed facilities and is open to the public free of charge. To get in you must recieve a entrance card and make a password or be brought in with an existing member (which is shown in episode 9 by Dan). When a person first logs in they will recieve a Synthetic Bakugan to use however people with their own real bakugan are allowed to use them. There are many servers used for the battle rooms, designated by a letter and a number; for example F12, the server where Shun and Shuji first battled. Players may freely move between servers to witness battles and when it is their turn they will be notified in the server that they are on. However, it was eventually infiltrated by the Minor Twelve Orders to attempt to recruit the battle brawlers to their side and when that failed, Ren took control of Bakugan Interspace and anyone who entered it would be brainwashed and recruited into the Gundalian Army. Under Ren's leadership, it has been shown that all of the buildings are enveloped in thorns. Outside, it looks like Dragonoid's closed ball form. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge During the year after the end Neathian/Gundalian War, Bakugan Interspace was fully revamped with new structures and upgraded battlefields with advanced stands, which now move out of the range of battle while still providing an optimal view of the fight. The battlefield can also project a "solid vision" battle field. It was also stated in Interspace Showdown that it has become open source. Bakugan Interspace Grand Prix The new Interspace has now become host to the new competiton; the Bakugan Interspace Grand Prix which will be a major plot point for the new season. So far the current 1st place brawler in the compotition is Anubias followed by Dan Kuso, Sellon, Shun and Marucho in 5th. The competition also seems to have a team system. Mechtogan were not originally accepted since Dan got disqualifed for using Zenthon but since episode 10, it appears Mechtogan can be used without breaking the rules. Interspace Facilities The Bakugan Interspace Facilities are large red dome shaped facilities in cities worldwide. Inside they contain many moving belts leading to rooms where people can "log in" or places for people to simply relax. The log in rooms are locked and can be acessed using a "Brawler's ID" ; these rooms contain pods for participants to stand in. Within the pods individuals are digitized in a manner similar to many other science fiction shows and sent into Interspace. Updates in Interspace can be seen constantly in the facilities. Upgrades To Interspace *Larger waiting area *Addition of Synthetic Bakugan *Addition of servers *Facilities have been built worldwide *Individual digitising pads *Instant Emergency shutdown is available *Interspace is now public *Interspace no longer consists of only a few brawling arenas *Interspace now has better security *Interspace is now ran only by a automated computer system (this feature is added in Mechtanium Serge). *Interspace now has virtual arenas in the brawling arenas. For example: Urban Area, Canyon, Forest and Jungle (this feature is added in Mechtanium Surge). Trivia *Ren says that Neathians need to teleport into Bakugan Interspace and the Gundalians use the transporters located all over the world, but it is revealed that the Gundalians never use these and hide out in Bakugan Interspace and teleport to a different part of Bakugan Interspace. *In Defenders of the Core, your character invents a version of Interspace, which goes haywire and sends him to an alternate Earth. *Every season it expands to include more stadiums and features. *It may be located in an artificial like-dimension or planet. *The way they transport themselves into Interspace is somewhat similar to the ''Star Trek ''Transporter System. *It is similar to the world of Chaotic. Bakugan Dimensions Along with Neathia, Bakugan Dimensions now allows the player to acess Bakugan Interspace. To reach Interspace, go to the school and click on the Internet Termial. Then Click on Log into Interspace. *NPCs *Plaza: Jason, Harmony, Don *Stadium: Marcus, Tiffany, Shun, Charles, Brian, Marucho, Craig, Tara, Stephine,Lord Darkus, Felix. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0029.jpg|Bakugan Interspace bbiing.jpg dsh.jpg|The Bakugan Interspace collapsing dbs.jpg rbir.jpg|Restored Bakugan Interspace bnbi.jpg|A Bakugan Interspace Battling Arena as it is in GI bkint.jpg|Bakugan Interspace as it is in Gundalian Invaders Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0037.jpg|Bakugan Interspace Battling Arena: Field Open vlcsnap-2011-02-26-15h35m08s96.png|Bakugan Interspace as in Mechtanium Surge Series Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0001.jpg|Bakugan Interspace Battling Arena as it is MS MainPavilion.jpg|Main Pavilion Cafe1.jpg|The Cafe Internet Termial Log in.PNG|The Internet Termail Log in to Interspace Map.PNG|The Mini-Map of Interspace Plaza.PNG|The Interspace Plaza Stadium Outside.PNG|The Outside of the Stadium Stadium inside 1.PNG|The North Part of the (Inside) Stadium Stadium inside 2.PNG|The Southern Part of (Inside) the Stadium Secret Room.PNG|The(Secret) Interspace Control Room Category:Bakugan Category:Places Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Dimensions